Prom
by Angelfromheaven2012
Summary: Nazma is going to her college prom in a...salwar? Zoya finds her a gorgeous gown but will Mr.Akdu Ahmed Khan let Nazma wear it?


**So happy that AsYa has become one again! Congratulations to all Qubool Hai fans!**

**Prom**

"You look beautiful Nazma" Zoya said as she admired Nazma's looks.

"But Zoya" Nazma said

"No buts" Zoya said

You see, there was a prom in Nazma's college and well a prom isn't a place where you put on a salwar. So, Zoya being the modern girl who'd lived in America was trying to convince Nazma that if she would wear a salwar to prom then it would be a huge embarrassment.

At the current moment, Nazma was wearing a gown that belonged to Zoya Farooqui. It was a red velvet gown with sleeves up to her thighs and a U-neck. The gown had a few golden swirls here and there and it just added to the beautiful piece of clothing. Zoya had also found the perfect pairs of shoes for Nazma that also belonged to her. Surprisingly, they were the same size. The shoes were silver with pencil heels. Nazma also had a pair of drop-earrings in her ears with her hair flowing behind her.

"What is the problem with wearing a gown to a prom? Wearing a salwar, now that's the real problem, people will laugh at you!" Zoya said as she had been to many proms in New York and had experience. She re-collected the memory of a traditional girl that went to the same college as Zoya (In New York) who'd worn a salwar to the college prom and ended up having to run away as soon as she had entered due to everyone laughing at her.

"That's not the problem Zoya and you know it!" Nazma said, of course Zoya knew what the real problem was.

"Oh Nazma, I'm sure can't be so strict" Zoya said but even she knew that it was a lie. There was no way Asad Ahmed Khan would ever let his sister, Nazma wear anything besides a salwar.

"You know he won't Zoya" Nazma said sadly as she was about to change and get ready for the prom but was stopped by Zoya again.

"Come one Nazma, there must be some way to convince to let you wear this" Zoya said

"None that I know of" Nazma said

"Ok, let's stop this conversation for sometime and talk about your date, you do have a date right?" Zoya asked

"Well…" Nazma trailed off as she was blushing

"Well?" Zoya asked already knowing the answer

"Well, Imran asked me to be his date and…" Nazma said as she blushed even more and Zoya smiled

"You said yes, didn't you?" Zoya asked

"Yes, I said yes" Nazma said

"Allah miyan! You're telling me right now!" Zoya shouted

"Shh Zoya! Don't shout! I'm sure you already knew" Nazma said scared the Asad would walk in and see her in this gown.

"Of course I knew tamatar! Now let's get back to your attire! I'm sure **my ** will let you wear it!" Zoya said and Nazma just sighed because she was so frustrated that she didn't notice that Zoya had said my to her bhaijaan, but someone else had noticed and they were smiling from the doorway.

This someone was The Asad Ahmed Khan himself. He'd heard all the commotion going on his sister's room and being the protective brother that he is, he had personally decided to investigate. What he saw next had shocked him that he had been paralyzed he'd stood at the door listening to the conversation of the two girls inside who were chatting away not noticing the new visitor.

Asad had been surprised by what Nazma had been wearing, he could imagine that Zoya would wear something like that but not his sister, Nazma. Once he had recovered his thoughts were to go inside and start yelling but when the ladies mentioned had said that he wouldn't let Nazma wear that, Asad had stopped. They were right, but something had gotten him to listen more intently to the conversation. As he stood there, he realized that having stood there and listened was a wise choice as he'd also come to know of this Imran, how dare he'd asked his sister to be his date to a prom? And more importantly, how could his sister have said yes? He was immediately about to go in but what Zoya had said next had stopped him in his tracks. Zoya has called him hers and this thought made him smile and all anger inside him disappeared. Asad went inside the room and the two ladies were shocked to see him. Both thought that they were doomed.

"Allah! Bhaijaan will never let me go out of the house now!" Nazma thought as she looked at her attire

"Allah Miyan! I have to do something otherwise Nazma will never be leaving this house!" Zoya thought

" ! I know that you won't let Nazma wear this but…" Zoya started

"Nazma can wear that gown, she looks beautiful in it" Asad said

"I knew you'd see that but you see Nazma's going to a prom and she can't wear a salwar to a prom so wait, what?" Zoya asked not sure of what she'd heard

"I said that Nazma can wear that gown" Asad said enjoying the expressions of both girls

Zoya's jaw drooped while Nazma had to register this and once it had fully registered in her brain her jaw dropped as well.

"Also, Nazma I'd like to meet this Imran and see if he's right for you" Asad said only to surprise the girls even more.

"Bhaijaan, are you feeling all right?" Nazma asked sure that her brother had lost it while Zoya's mouth was still open

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine and I think that Zoya is right, now go call this Imran I want to talk to him" Asad said and Nazma quickly went to call Imran. Zoya who was very much shocked still had an open mouth. After some silence, and Zoya's mouth still open Asad got scared that some insect would enter her mouth and carefully closed her mouth. Once Zoya had recovered her mind, she started asking questions to Asad.

" are you ok?" Zoya asked

"Yes Zoya with you by my side, I will always be ok" Asad said and Zoya smiled at this

"I LOVE YOU !" Zoya shouted, happy for Nazma, in her excitement she didn't realize that she had hugged Asad leaving Asad to blush and let's not forget the fact that Zoya had just confessed her love for Asad.

"I'm so glad you allowed Nazma to wear that gown. I knew you would but it's still surprising. You're the best ! I love you soo much!" Zoya said in her excitement and Asad had now turned into a tomato.

"Uhhh, …"Asad said not able to tell her anything and suddenly Zoya realized what she had said and what she was doing. Feeling rather embarrassed she let go of Asad only to be pulled back by Asad himself. Zoya smiled at this and hugged him back. The next words the left Asad Ahmed Khan's mouth were to change her life forever.

"I love you too Zoya" Asad said and she looked at him and both smiled before kissing once again. Suddenly, a car parked in front of Khan villa and the noise it made was enough to tell them that this car was the car of Nazma's date, Imran. Asad didn't know about Imran much but if his sister wanted to go the prom with him then why not? He would first meet him right now and then see how he was but what if something happened at the prom. Then suddenly a marvelous idea struck the brain of the great Asad Ahmed Khan.

"How about we crash that prom, Zoya?" Asad asked his now fiancé

"Sounds fun" Zoya said as she smiled, this would be her first date with Asad!

"Go and get ready, till then I'll meet this Imran" Asad said as Zoya nodded and hurried out of the room. Asad smiled as Zoya left.

It was sure to be a wonderful night, he'd get to keep an eye on this Imran and his sister, Nazma and also get a chance for a date with Zoya! What could be more exciting then that?

**That's it! Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm planning on a sequel to this fic, so you can expect it to be posted this week or maybe even sooner. R&R please!**


End file.
